theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Low Note
Here is my 31st fan fiction. It was a nice day, and Lincoln was in the kitchen making some pea soup. “Nothing like a nice bowl of hot soup to get started,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. He carried his bowl into the dining room, where his sisters were all sitting, having lunch. -”Sit next to me big brother,” said Lana. -”Sure!” said Lincoln. He took a seat next to Lana and Leni. -”Hey Linky!” said Leni. -”Hey Leni!” responded Lincoln. -“Would you like me to drive you to the comic book store after lunch?” asked Leni. -”Of course I would,” said Lincoln. “Almost forgot the pepper,” said Lincoln, as he added some seasoning to his soup. The pepper got into his face, and he sneezed, which caused the bowl of pea soup to fling into the air, land on his head, and cover him in the hot soup. “It burns!” yelled Lincoln, as his sisters sans Leni, Lucy, Lana, and Lily all laughed at him. -”He looks like a loogie that was spat out by a dragon,” said Lynn. -”What a dope!” said Lori, as they all continued to laugh. Luna started to notice that Leni, Lucy, Lana, and Lily weren't laughing, and came to the realization that she was laughing Lincoln's pain. “What am I doing?” thought Luna to herself, and she stopped laughing. -”I've lost my appetite!” said Lincoln sadly, as he ran upstairs to wash up. -”Now you've done it!” shouted Lana. -”Poo-Poo!” went Lily, as she blew a raspberry at them. Leni, picked up Lily, as she, Lucy, and Lana prepared to go check on Lincoln. -”It's not his fault, he can't take a joke,” said Lynn. -”He got hurt!” said Leni, as they went upstairs. -”I was mean to my bro,” said Luna as she spoke to the audience. “I've always considered myself his closest sister, but I've never realized how inconsiderate I've acted towards him. She then starts to really think about this, and wonders if she's as kind of a sister, as she's always considered herself to be. -”That was so embarrassing, not to mention painful,” said Lincoln as he spoke to the audience. “I can't believe that even Luna was laughing at me.” -”Are you okay Linky?” asked Leni. -”Poor big brother,” said Lucy, as she helped Lincoln wash off the soup. -”Hopefully our trip to the comic book store will cheer you up,” said Leni. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln, as he hugged all of them. Later that afternoon, Lincoln and Leni returned from the comic book store, and Lincoln was feeling better, having just bought the latest Ace Savvy comic, and some new Muscle Fish action figures. He went upstairs to put them away in his room, and he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” said Lincoln. -”Hey bro!” said Luna. -”Oh hey.” said Lincoln, in an indifferent tone. -”I'm starting to think whether are not I should be your guardian." said Luna. -”I've been thinking that too,” said Lincoln, “and I've started to notice how inconsiderate you've acted towards me on a number of occasions. Like when you all attacked me for the best seat in the car, and how you grabbed me, and pulled my mouth back.” -”I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?” asked Luna. -”It was pretty painful,” said Lincoln. “There was also the time you and the others accused me of clogging the toilet without any proof, and how you acted so smug about my costume, and were relishing in my grief. Also don't think I didn't notice those smug looks you gave me throughout that whole ordeal.” -”But we all did that, not just me,” said Luna. -”True,” said Lincoln, “but Leni at least apologized to me for it, and she made it up to me with the Ace Savvy on Ice show, and helping me to make a better costume. Let's also not forget the time that you brutally kicked me out of your room with sound speakers over money.” -”I've done nice things for you too,” said Luna. “Remember how I made your first concert unforgettable, and how I took you to Rock Out Loud?” -”I also remember how you overreacted about that one little accident, and made me feel so terribly about it,” said Lincoln. “I've always looked up to you as a caring sister, but seeing how you've done some quite thoughtless and inconsiderate things to me, maybe I was wrong. Unlike Leni, you never came to me, and apologized for those mean things.” Luna left his bedroom, and was feeling terrible. “My bro no longer views me the way he used to, and it's all my fault. What can I do to atone for this?” -”Are you alright Linky?” asked Leni, who noticed Lincoln very depressed. -”Not really!” replied Lincoln. “I've just come to a harsh conclusion that maybe Luna isn't as nice of a sister as I thought she was.” -”Really?” said Leni, who was surprised. -”I never realized how she's made of me on a number of occasions,” said Lincoln. “Earlier today, she, and the rest of our sisters except for you, Lucy, Lana, and Lily all laughed at me.” -”I can't believe that,” said Leni. Meanwhile Luna entered her room, with tears in her eyes. “What's wrong Luna?” asked Luan. -”I think I lost Lincoln's trust,” said Luna. -”Say what?” said Luan. -”I laughed at him at lunch, and after I tried to apologize to him, he made me realize all of the mean things I've ever done to him,” said Luna. “Like the time when we attacked for the best seat in the car, and when we mocked him for his costume, and relished in his misery over getting grounded, because of that book. . .” -”Oh my gosh!” said Luan, before Luna finished. “I've been a real jerk to him too. I really owe him an apology.” -”So do I!” said Lana, who heard form the hallway. Back with Lincoln and Leni, Leni was comforting Lincoln in her arms. “There, there Linky,” said Leni, “I'm here for you.” -”All this time, I looked up to Luna, as my closest and nicest sister,” said Lincoln, “and now I'm just not sure anymore.” -”Hey big brother!” said Lana,a s she and Luan came into the living room. -”Hey guys!” said Lincoln. -”Lincoln!” said Lana and Luna in unison. “We're sorry about the whole toilet clogging incident.” -”We were major jerks,” said Lana. -”I can't believe how horribly I treated you that day,” said Luan. -”Can you forgive us Lincoln?” pleaded Lana. -”Of course I forgive you!” said Lincoln, as both of them gave him a hug. Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Luna was laying on her bed, unable to fall asleep. “How am I gonna fix my relationship with Lincoln?” asked Luna to herself. The following morning Luna got up, and was hoping to get Lincoln to want to hang out with her, but she noticed he was already hanging out with Lucy. “So Lincoln, can you please give me a word that rhymes with tell?” asked Lucy. -”How about spell?” responded Lincoln. -”That's perfect,” said Lucy, as she wrote that down. Luna walked away, and was depressed. She walked downstairs, and sat on the couch looking completely depressed. “Hey Luna, what's the matter?” asked Luan. -”I was going to try and see if Lincoln, and hope to patch things up with him, but he was already hanging out with Lucy,” said Luna. -”I see!” said Luan. -”If only there were some way to fix things, so me and Lincoln can be close siblings again,” said Luna. -”Lincoln was right about us,” said Luan. “We've all been cruel to him, and have relished in his misery, I should know, but he's our brother, and I'm certain you can find a way to fix this.” -”How?” asked Luna. -”Well thin, what are some things you both like?” asked Luan. -”We both love to jam,” said Luna. “Some of our fondest memories were the SMOOCH concert, and the Rock Out Loud Festival. There was also the great time we had at Aloha Beach during his school trip.” -”Good thinking!” said Luan. “You could take him out for a great fun filled day, and that should help to restore Linc's faith in you.” -”Let's hope this works,” said Luna. “I don't want to lost what me and Lincoln have always had.” -”I'll give you hand with to do,” said Luan, as the two of them planned out a fun filled day for Lincoln. The following day Lincoln was coming out of Lori and Leni's room after helping Leni with her fashion designing. “Thanks Linky,” said Leni, “It would've taken me a few days to finish this sweater if you hadn't helped me.” -”Anything for you Leni,” said Lincoln, as Luan and Luna approached them. “He bro!” said Luna nervously. -”Hey Luna!” said Lincoln unenthusiastically. -”I have a great day planned for you bro,” said Luna. “I'm taking you to the beach, and there's a music contest at Gus' Games and Grub. We can jam on the dance machine bro.” -”So Lincoln,” said Luan, “will you accept Luna's invitation?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as he went to get his things, and the two of them left the house to have a fun day. Once they arrived at the beach, they changed into their swimwear, and setup a spot on the beach. “So bro, you want to hit the water?” asked Luna. -”You know it,” said Lincoln, as they went into the water. The two of them played around in the water, and Lincoln remembered the great time he and Luna had together his school beach trip. Have at thee!” said Lincoln, as he splashed Luna. -”It is on!” said Luna, as she came towards him, and playfully dunked him in the water. They playfully wrestled in the water, and were having a fun time. After a while they decided to get out of the water, and relax on their spot on the beach. “That was cool,” said Lincoln. “I remembered all of the fun we had on my school trip.” -”Good to her bro!” said Luna. The two of them spent some time on the beach for about another two hours, and eventually packed up, and headed over to Gus' Games n Grub to have lunch, and participate in the music contest. “This should be fun,” said Lincoln. -”You bet bro!” said Luna, as they headed inside Gus' Game and Grub. They walked inside, and signed up for the music contest, and then ordered some lunch. “I can't wait for the competition,” said Lincoln. “I wonder if we'll win?” -”Remember bro,” said Luna, “it's about having fun, not whether we win.” -”Definitely!” said Lincoln. -”I gotta use the bathroom,” said Luna, “be right back.” -”Okay Luna!” said Lincoln, as he sat there waiting for the pizza to arrive at their table. -”One large pizza!” said the waiter, as he brought over their pizza. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln, as he sat there waiting for Luna to come back. -”I'm back bro!” said Luna, as she returned. “Sweet, our pizza's here.” She sat down, and the two of them had lunch. -”Thanks for the fun time Luna,” said Lincoln. -”I owed to you bro,” said Luna. “You were right about me, and I realize I've never been a perfect sister to you bro. I always looked at myself as your nicest sister, but in reality I've been a total jerk to you at times, and I'm sorry bro.” -”I've been thinking about that too,” said Lincoln, “and even though our relationship hasn't been 100% perfect, you are still one of the sisters that's been the nicest to me, and we've so many fun times together.” -”Yes we have bro,” said Luna. The two of them finished their pizza, and played some games while they waited for the dance contest. -”Alright everyone,” said the Gus, as he came out to announce the music contest. “Everyone who's going to participate in the Dance Battle Competition please line up here, and we can start the contest.” With that, Lincoln, Luna, and everyone else who was participating all lined up, and the contest began. The first two competitors went up to the Dance Battle arcade machine, and the dance contest began. “Those are some pretty rad moves,” said Luna, as they observed the first two participants. -”What number are we?” asked Lincoln. -”We're number 5!” said Luna. -”Good thing we're not last,” said Lincoln. Once the first four sets of participants were done, it was Lincoln and Luna's turn “Are you ready bro?” asked Luna. -”You know it!” said Lincoln, as they went up to the Dance Battle arcade machine. -”Our next participants are Lincoln and Luna Loud,” said Gus. “You're dance battle begins now,” said Gus, as the started, and the two of them began to partake in their dance battle. They pulled off a number of combos, and many of the people observing were in awe, as to how in sync the two of them were while pulling of their dance moves. -”These two are pretty impressive,” said Gus, as their dance battle came to an end, and they received a big applause form the crowd. -”What a team!” said Gus, as the two of them walked off of the Dance Battle machine, and the next set of participants came up. After the competition was over, Gus came up to announce the winners. “Before I announce the winners, I would like to announce the second place winners. Coming in second place are Lincoln and Luna Loud.” The crowd applauded, as the two of them walked up to Gus. “Pretty cool!” said Lincoln, as Lincoln spoke to Luna. -”Congratulations!” said Gus, as he handed them their second place medals for the contest. “And now the winners of the contest are Liam and Tabby,” said Gus, as the two of them went up to be given their first place medals. -”Way to go dudes!” said Luna, as she gave the two of them a thumbs up, and they gave them a thumbs up back. -”Congratulations to all of you,” said Gus, as the contest came to an end. After playing some games in the arcade, the two of them decided to call it a day, and headed back home. “I had a great time,” said Lincoln, as they were about to head into the house. -”So is everyone good between us?” asked Luna. “You forgive me for everything mean asdfI've done to you?” -”Ylpou know it,” said Lincoln, as he gave Luna a hug. -”I promise to live up to the title of one of your nicest sisters,” said Luna. “I love you bro.” -”Love you too Luna,” said Lincoln. -”So, would Trivia * This is the 4th time that FirstDrellSpectre provided a picture for one of my fan fictions. * This story originated from all of the debate about whether or not Luna is that kind of a sister towards Lincoln. I thought about it, due to segments like Sleuth or Consequences, and It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House where she acts inconsiderately towards him. * Animationfan15 helped with some of the story elements, such as inspiring the idea that Luan be the one to suggest what Luna can do for Lincoln, and coming up with the idea for the soup incident early on in the story. * I was originally going to have a group of bullies who make fun of Lincoln and Luna at the arcade, but decided against it, as I felt it would be to cliched. * I mention my past fanfics Beach Blanket Lincoln and LoudStock in this story. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud